


Alone With His Thoughts

by LadiesLoveLoki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesLoveLoki/pseuds/LadiesLoveLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his cell on Asgard, he has nothing but time on his hands.  And he has nothing but his thoughts for company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone With His Thoughts

The book in his hands made an audible slapping sound as he slammed it shut, tossing it across the room. His books weren’t giving him the much needed reprieve he needed right now. 

He hauls himself to his feet, pacing slowly around the bright white room; his cell. He runs a frustrated hand through his hair. He’d let his thoughts run away with him again, and now his body was demanding satisfaction. 

He snorted; as if they’d grant THAT sort of request. 

He plopped back down onto his bed, resting his head back against the wall. He closed his eyes, and if he concentrated enough, he could see her there, standing at the foot of his bed. 

Her golden hair glints in the brightness of the room, falling in loose, glossy curls down to her waist, but it’s her smile that truly illuminates it. He takes a ragged breath.

“Sigyn…” he breathes, his voice raspy from disuse.

She doesn’t say a word. She slowly starts to disrobe in front of him, the fabric of her gown fluttering down to pool at her feet, her body now made gloriously bare to his gaze. Her knee lifts onto the bed, then the other, until she’s slowly crawling over to him. 

“Sigyn”, he rasps again.

Again, she says nothing; she only smiles impishly at him. Her hands rest themselves on his knees, and with the gentlest coaxing, she manages to spread his thighs apart. Her small hands rub up his inner thighs, then start to rub against the straining bulge in his breeches. 

He wastes no time; his hands fly to his breeches, and undoes them, making his long, hard cock spring free. 

Just like he wasted no time, she doesn’t either. Her head dips as her hand wraps around the hot hardness. Her tongue runs the underside, along the vein, making him hiss. He groans as her tongue runs along the entire length, her small hand cradling the orbs at the base. His groan gets louder as her mouth closes over the head and gives it a good, hard suck. 

_This_ is what he missed; sometimes, when he was working in the library, his wife would come up with all sorts of naughty surprises. Once, she even sucked on him like this in the darkness underneath one of the library tables while he was speaking to the All-Father. It was a feat indeed that he’d been able to remain completely passive. 

His hips bucked as she relaxed her throat, taking in his entire length, humming as she did so. His hands wound through her hair, pulling at it as he began to thrust, hard, into her mouth, panting her name.

And from the sounds she was making, she was loving every second of it. 

His hips rammed harder and harder, bellowing as his orgasm slammed into him full force, his cum squirting hard down her throat. His hips continued to thrust as she consumed every drop. 

His body went limp, panting, as his eyes slowly fluttered open, her name on his lips. 

But he was alone. And upon looking, the evidence of his orgasm was all over his hands. 

Bitterly, he grabbed up a cloth, and cleaned himself up. He was sated…for now.


End file.
